Emicah songs
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: A fan fiction which includes medical marijuana, 3 songs, and a whole lot of singing. Cue mischief.
1. You don't see me

**Song is You don't see me by Safetysuit. I OWN NOTHING! Happy? Rub it in, why don't you?**

"Micah Mouse!" Yells Joyce, bouncing up and down on her bed excitedly.

"Hi, mom. It's your med day, isn't it?" The dark haired doctor asks, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes! I like med days, now!"

"So you've said. I just came to check on you in my break. Anything I can do for you?" He asks as she reaches for her phone.

"Play me a song!" She positively shouts, gesturing to the keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Okay," he laughs, picking up the keyboard and switching it on as he sits down. "Anything specific?" He busies himself with the keyboard, and doesn't see his mom pressing some buttons on her phone.

She presses another button. "Play me something for Emily." She commands. He blushes. "Oh, come on, I know you like her! Play me something that you think is about Emily! It's not that hard!"

"Fine!" He practically yells. He starts playing, and after a short intro, he sings along to the song.

_I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say  
How I, I feel right now  
And I'd like to follow you down the hall  
And see where it goes from there_

_But you, you don't care  
'Cause you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way  
I look at you  
When you are not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had  
__About you and me  
But you don't see me that way_

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms  
And have you never leave  
And I'd like to give you all that I have  
To have you stay with me_

_Oh, but you, you don't see me  
You don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way  
I look at you  
When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had  
About you and me  
But you don't see me that way_

_I stare at you across the room  
I maybe make a move at you  
I don't think you'd take it too well_

_I steal another glance or two  
I maybe take a chance with you  
But you, you don't need me  
You don't even see me_

_And you don't see me that way  
You don't see the way I look at you  
When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had about you and me  
But you don't see me that way  
No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no  
No, you don't, see me, that way_

He finished singing, and played a short outro. When he was finished, she discreetly pressed another button, and applauded. "That was great, Mouse!"

"Thanks, mom. Anything else you need?" He smiles, although there is still an unmistakeable pink tint to his cheeks.

"No, I'm fine thanks, Sweetie, your break is almost over, you should get back to your work." She says, lying back down.

Micah stands and turns to leave, then he realises something. "You're not high anymore."

She just laughs.

"What did you do?"

She doesn't answer. He sighs and leaves.


	2. Fallin' For You

Micah was running. He had just got an urgent message from his mom, telling him to come to her room now. He had legged it from halfway across the hospital to get there as fast as possible. He crashed through the door, tripping over the frame as he arrived. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to play you something." She smiled.

"And the emergency call?"

"I needed to make sure you'd be able to get away. What better an excuse than a medical emergency involving your mother? It's the double-whammy of excuses."

"Double-whammy?" He laughs.

"Mouse. Focus. I need to play you this. It's important."

"Okay," he says, collapsing on the chair next to the bed. "What is it?"

"This." She says, pressing a button on her phone. Her voice comes over the recording. And another. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed doctor.

**"Any specific requests?"**

**"Sing something about Micah. How you feel about him."**

**"I-I don't know what you mean."**

**"You don't even convince me, how're you convincing everyone else?"**

**"I- I'm not."**

**"So sing! Please? I know you can, your friend told me."**

**"I'm gonna kill Tyra."**

**"Later, now, sing!"**

**A deep breath, and then slow singing. She sounds brilliant.**

**_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you  
Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself  
Wait until I know you better _**

**_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feeling'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head _**

**_I've been spendin' all my time just thinking 'bout you  
__I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you _**

**_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you, and we start to dance  
All around us, I see nobody  
Here in silence, it's just you and me _**

**_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head _**

**_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you I  
'm fallin' for you _**

**_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
Emotions keep spinnin' out _**

**_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you _**

**_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you  
I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, I'm falling for you_**

**Applause, and a quiet "yes," before the recording ends.**

Micah stands, and heads for the door.

"Where're you going?" His mother calls.

He pauses, and turns. "To find Emily!"


	3. No Air

**Song is No Air- Chris Brown ft. Jordin Sparks**

"Emily!" Micah shout just before she goes into the OR for the next few hours.

She stops in her tracks. "Micah, what is it?" She asks, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Mom played you singing to me."

Her face is now bright red. "That's funny, she played me you singing, too." Now it was Micah's turn to blush. "Look, I have to get into surgery, but, we'll talk later, okay?" She turns to leave, but then she hears a voice behind her.

[**Bold= Micah **_Italics= Emily **Both**_]

**If I should die before I wake**  
** It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
** Losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
** Oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
** My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
** Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

"Screw it" Emily sighs, and joins in.

_But how do you expect me_  
_ to live alone with just me_  
_ 'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_ It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_  
_** Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_  
_** It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_  
_** Got me out here in the water so deep**_  
_** Tell me how you gonna be without me**_  
_** If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_

The couple continue singing, oblivious to the team of OR doctors and their supervising physician behind them.

_No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
** Right off the ground to float to you**  
** There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_ You took my breath, but I survived_  
_ I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Their voices blended seamlessly together, making everyone catch their breath.

_**So how do you expect me**_  
_** to live alone with just me**_  
_** 'Cause my world revolves around you**_  
_** It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_  
_** Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_  
_** It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_  
_** Got me out here in the water so deep**_  
_** Tell me how you gonna be without me**_  
_** If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_

_No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No more_  
_ It's no air, no air_

They stepped closer together, and they held each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_  
_** Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_  
_** It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_  
_** Got me out here in the water so deep**_  
_** Tell me how you gonna be without me**_  
_** If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_  
_** It's no air, no air**_

**No air, air**  
** No air, air**  
** No air, air**  
** No air, air**

** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
** Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
** It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
** It's no air, no air**

_ Got me out here in the water so deep_  
** Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_** It's no air, no air**_

** No air, air**  
** No air, air**  
** No air, air**  
** No air **

"Screw it." Emily repeated, and, taking Micah's head in her hands, kissed him. Long and slow and deep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

They didn't so much as break apart for air, until they heard a new voice off to the side. "Well, that was a lovely performance, but, if you wouldn't mind removing your tongues from each other's mouths, we have a surgery to perform."

Emily stepped back, blushing. Micah looked smug. Will stormed out. The source of the voice, surprise, surprise, Gina Bendari, looked annoyed, as usual. Emily stepped back and whispered in Micah's ear, "we should have that talk." Then she went to get re-scrubbed.


End file.
